The House Invite
by Markluvdoujin2
Summary: Naruto's friends arange a movie night at his place. After going shopping for snacks with Hinata, things start getting interesting. For example: Truth or dare anyone?


The House Invite

It was an average day at the Ninja Academy. Some students were training outside and others were studying inside. Naruto had finally become a chunin two months ago. Although, he and his friends were told by Lady Tsunade to come by the academy to be given some exams to test out their "thinking" abilities and skills. Even if he had become a chunin, Naruto still didn't understand these tests.

"Aw maan! Why does Grandma Tsunade have to give us these things!" he said pressing his hands against his cheeks.

"First of all, it's Lady Tsunade! And second of all, it's to make sure we can handle missions on our own and/or as a team captain!" said Sakura with an angry look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well then I'll make her send me on a mission alone and I'll show her what I can handle of it, which will be everything!"

"That's not how it works you idiot." said Shikamaru while sighing.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!"

"Pft! Nice comeback."

"Guys c'mon, we have to finish this stuff so that everyone can leave!" said Ino shutting both Shikamaru and Naruto's.

"Thanks Ino." Whispered Hinata on Ino's back.

"No prob."

~1 hour and a half later~

"Thank God we got out of that classroom!" yelled out Naruto while stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, my fingers hurt from all the writing." said Kiba snapping his fingers one by one.

"Haha, you're such a wuss, Kiba!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, at least I didn't complain every 5 minutes about the test!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Knock it off!" shouted Sakura as she punched each of their heads.

"Jeez! What's gotten into you Naruto? You've been getting into arguments all morning!" said Tenten with her hand on her forehead.

"Maybe you should go relax in the spa or something." suggested Choji.

"Yeah, go have a bath on the spring, a massage maybe."

"Sure, if I had the money." he said rubbing the spot on the head that Sakura hit.

"Hey, when was the last time I saw a movie?" asked Ino to herself.

"Good idea Ino! Maybe watching a movie in a group will get Naruto to calm down a bit." Said Sakura.

"Um, it wasn't an idea, but ok!"

"Now the question is, should we go to the theater or should we see it in one of our houses?"

"Hmm, how about, Naruto's place?"

"What? Why my house!"

"Oh c'mon Naruto. All you have to do is buy the chips, soda and one movie!" said Sakura with a grin on her face.

"What? That's totally not fair!"

"Hahaha! Well see you tonight Naruto! said Kiba with a annoying tone.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" said Naruto as everybody left, except one person.

"Aw man! How am I gonna get the chips, soda AND the movie!" he said panicking.

"Um, Naruto? I, can help you, um, look and pay for the things you need to get... if you want." Hinata said with both her index fingers poking each other.

"Hm?..." Naruto looked at her, and there was a momentary silence.

Hinata looked away blushing. '_What do I do, what do I do?'_ she thought already starting to panick.

"You'd really help me with that Hinata?" he shouted as he grabbed both of her wrists.

"Aahh, uumm, s-s-sure n-n-n-Naruto." she stuttered as her face started to get completely red.

"Thank you, thank you so much! And after we get the stuff, we'll get you medicine for that fever that you have!" he yelled as he pulled her into running with him to the market.

~some time later~

"Thanks again for helping me get the stuff for the movie, Hinata."

said Naruto as they reached his apartment's front door.

"It's ok, you don't have to thank me." She said slightly blushing.

"Hinata, to show you my gratitude, I'll let you know where my emergency keys are!"

"Oh, ok Naruto."

Naruto walked over to the window next to the door and opened a little lid that was on a window's edge, taking the key and showing it to Hinata.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said with a smile.

" Um, yes, very smart Naruto" she said smiling back at him.

" Hinata, would you like to go eat at Ichiraku's before we start getting ready for the movie?"

"Oh, um, I-I d-don't th-think I c-can, n-Naruto. I have to t-train at home." she stuttered once again with her face turning red.

"Bummer, then I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Ok, Naruto."

"Don't forget to take that medicine for your fever Hinata!" he said as Hinata walked away.

'_I can't believe it! Was Naruto asking me out on a date?'_ she thought curiously as she went home.

"Hmm, I wonder what's on TV." Naruto said as he sat down on his couch and turned the television on. "No…no…boring…no way!" he said as he surfed through the channels and fell asleep.

By the time he woke up he noticed that he had exactly 25 minutes to get ready before his friends arrive.

"Oh crap! I have to get ready!" he yelled as he dashed off his couch into his bathroom.

"Hello, Naruto?" Hinata called knocking on the door. "He isn't answering…the key! I can use it to get inside." She realized as she reached for the window. "Um, Naruto? she looked around finally hearing faded humming coming from Naruto's bathroom. "Oh! Seems he's just taking a shower." She said blushing. After a few seconds she started wandering around the house. "Jiji, you've to clean more often Naruto." she whispered reaching Naruto's bedroom.

"Alright! Now to get changed and start getting the stuff ready." He said putting a towel around his waist.

"(gasp) Oh no, I have to get out of his room!" she whispered in panic.

"(whistle…) Wooaah!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata fell to the ground.

"Eeep!" Hinata slightly shrieked.

"Hinata, what are you doing in my room!" he yelled standing up in both his arms.

"Uh…I-I w-was j-j-just t-tak-king a look ar-round your apartment." She answered turning completely red after realizing that the boy was on-top of her.

"Hehe, seems like you didn't take those pills, huh?" he said with a slight blush on his face. He then stood up and gave Hinata a hand to help her up.

'_Did he just blush?'_ she thought as she grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up.

"So um, I'll start dressing up and you go to the kitchen and put the stuff on the counter." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"O-ok!" she said while quickly heading out of the room. _'Oh my, I can't believe he fell on me withonly a towel on! Oh, what am I thinking? I can't seriously be thinking this way! You have to get yourself together!' _she told herself while getting to the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Naruto said while getting out of his room.

"Helloo? Anybody here?" Ino said as she and Sakura went in Naruto's apartment.

"Oh, good evening Sakura and Ino-chan!" Hinata greeted them.

"Hiya!" Naruto said as he put the chips into a bowl.

"Nice way to welcome your guest." Sakura said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine; welcome to my house!"

"That's better!"

"So Hinata, what makes you the first one to be here?" asked Ino with one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Oh, well, I was just…"

"Hiya, gang!" Kiba yelled and interrupted Hinata.

"Greetings." Said Shino under his sweater's neck.

"Hey, you made it!" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Yup!"

"arf, arf!" barked Akamaru.

"Hey Akamaru!" said Naruto while walking towards the dog to pet him.

"What a pleasant home you have." complemented Shino.

"Thanks, Shino!"

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" asked Kiba.

"Red Riding Hood!" answered Naruto.

"Aw man, did you pick that junk Naruto?"

"First of all it's not junk! Second of all, it was Hinata who picked it!"

"Wh-…really?" said Kiba looking embarrassingly over at Hinata, later noticing that she lowered her head.

"Hinata, are you alright?" asked Ino while peeking over Hinata's face.

"Yes, I-I am.(sniff)"

"Oh no, don't cry."

"See what you did Kiba! You should keep unnecessary comments to yourself!" said Sakura with an angry look on her eyes.

"Um, I'm s-sorry. I should go; I shouldn't be here anyway. C'mon Akamaru." Said Kiba with his head down as well.

Akamaru whimpered at the look of his master's reaction and followed behind him.

"Tsk! What a jerk." Mumbled Naruto as he went to sit on the couch.

"It doesn't take him too long to mess things up." Sighed Shino.

"Say, this is the first time I've seen you sigh Shino." Said Ino.

"Hey hey hey!" greeted Choji.

"Oh, hey Choji, Shikamaru!"

"You made it!"

"Yeah. Hey, I thought Kiba was coming with you." Said Shikamaru.

"Yes, he did. But he messed up with his "complements" and then left." said Shino.

"Bummer." Choji grabbed a bowl of chips and sat down.

"Hey, leave some for us kay!" said Ino with a worried look on her face.

"So, I guess we're al set?" asked Sakura while getting in a more comfortable position on the sofa.

"Why don't us girls sit on this couch, and the boys sit on that one?" suggested Ino.

"Ok. Sounds good to me! Whatever. Let's do it!" everyone agreed.

After a while they played the movie. They flinched, laughed and even cried during the movie. Hinata was always looking over at Naruto every once in a while. She was happy to see him, and being able to be at his house. Sometimes Naruto would look over at her as well. After they finished the movie. Ino and Sakura suggested a friendly game of truth or dare, everyone agreed.

"Ok, my turn! Now, let's get things more interesting!" said Sakura with a evil grin on her face.

"Ok?"

"Alright, Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Ok! I dare you…to kiss Ino for 3 seconds!"

"WHAAT?" everybody shouted.

"You heard me!" it's either that or eat the crums of Choji's shirt!"

"What! Oh man, why did I ever agree to play such a drag of a game." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon, hurry up!"

"I'll get you for this Sakura!" Ino said loudly.

"Ok, here we go." Shikamaru stood up and lowered his knees to face Ino. He slowly approached the blushing Ino and kissed her letting Sakura count the seconds.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Oh yes it was! And for doing that, I'm gonna steal Shikamaru's turn and dare you and Shino to kiss for 5 seconds!" she yelled out loud.

"Whaaaat?" she yelled back.

"Um, girls, I don't think you should be making so much noise at this hour."

"It's ok Hinata. The houses next door haven't completely been constructed yet." Said Naruto while leaning over to make sure she hears him.

"Oh, um, ok then." She said slightly blushing."

"Hm?"

"(sigh) Let's get this over with so I can go home." Shino said as he stood up, approached the screaming Sakura and turned her around into a solid kiss.

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled.

"What the..!" said Choji as he let go of a chip.

"There, it's done. I'm heading home." Shino said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh…my…God. What just happened?" asked Ino stunned.

"Well, I'm heading back home too." Shikamaru stated.

"Ooh, wait for me!" said Choji as he stood up.

"Uhh, yeaah. I'm going home too." Said Sakura trembling from what just happened and headed for the door. "You coming Ino?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks for everything Naruto. Best movie night ever!" she whispered to Hinata and Naruto.

"Well, I guess you'll be headed home too, huh?"

"Um, yes, I believe so, Naruto." she said as they both stood up.

"So um, thanks…again, for helping me with the groceries and the movie." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You're more than welcome, N-Naruto." she said as she also walked towards the door.

"W-Wait, Hinata, I…"

"Hm?" she stopped and slowly turned around.

"I also… I also wanted…to say…" he stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-Naruto..?"

"I wanted to…tell you."

"Naruto?" she suddenly started to blush.

"Why can't I say it!" he yelled at himself.

"S-Say w-what?"

Right after she asked that, Naruto rushed over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds.

"I wanted to say that I love you too."

"I-I don't understand."

"When Pain destroyed the village…you told me that you loved me." Hinata blushed.

"I wanted you to know that I love you too. Heh, I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize it." Naruto smirked.

"No no no! It's ok!"

"Hinata, what's wrong! Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy…that you said that Naruto."

"I did'nt just say it." Naruto hugged Hinata. "I meant it."

(sniff, sniff) "Naruto…"

The End


End file.
